Marci Cap
Biography Marci Cap (born April 9th, 1994 as Marci Lombardi in Venice, Italy) is the wife of Matthew Cap and the mother of their 1000 adopted children from 50 countries. She appears in Cap Family. History She was born in Venice, Italy in 1994. At the age of 17, she moved from Italy to New York City and there, she was taught English. By the age of 20, she married Matthew Cap. Appearance She wears a red and white dress with black Mary Jane shoes. She has very dark blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, and ruby red lips. Family Tree *Father: Roberto Lombardi *Mother: Mildred Lombardi *Husband: Matthew Cap *Mother-in-Law: Reese Cap *Father-in-Law: Toby Cap *Japanese vigintuplets: Shinji Cap, Hitomi Cap, Chikayo Cap, Satoshi Cap, Kai Cap, Mao Cap, Hikari Cap, Kasumi Cap, Tariko Cap, Shizuka Cap, Takao Cap, Kenji Cap, Yukina Cap, Mako Cap, Sakura Cap, Yoshi Cap, Daisuke Cap, Toshio Cap, Yusake Cap, Hiromi Cap *Brazilian vigintuplets: Jasper Cap *Venezuelan vigintuplets: Alejandro Cap *South Korean vigintuplets: Kwan Cap *Algerian vigintuplets: Ahmed Cap *Ghanaian vigintuplets: Adika Cap *Togo vigintuplets: Hana Cap *Kenyan vigintuplets: Noorkisaruni Cap *Irish vigintuplets: Donovan Cap *Swedish vigintuplets: Peter Cap *French vigintuplets: Catherine Cap, Henri Cap, Emma Cap, Suzanne Cap, Noah Cap *North Korean vigintuplets: Ji min Cap *Zambian vigintuplets: Jafar Cap, David Cap, Stephen Cap *Colombian vigintuplets: Sherdian Cap *Danish vigintuplets: Sander Cap *Belgian vigintuplets: Florinda Cap, Matilda Cap *Polish vigintuplets: Jola Cap, Mila Cap *Mexican vigintuplets: Papan Cap *Israeli vigintuplets: Ariel Cap *Malaysian vigintuplets: Hannah Cap, Sarah Cap *Scottish vigintuplets: Lindsay Cap, Scott Cap *Chilian vigintuplets: Hector Cap *Ugandan vigintuplets: Derrick Cap *Indian vigintuplets: Abeer Cap, Kami Cap *Ecuadorian vigintuplets: Lola Cap *Bangladeshi vigintuplets: Keka Cap *Thai vigintuplets: Amporn Cap *New Zealand vigintuplets: Helen Cap, Taika Cap, Gaston Cap *Netherlands vigintuplets: Ursula Cap *Swiss vigintuplets: Axel Cap *Norwegian vigintuplets: Thora Cap *Bolivian vigintuplets: Cédric Cap *Libyan vigintuplets: Bello Cap *Canadian vigintuplets: Celine Cap, Justin Cap, Avril Cap, Martin Cap, Johnpaul Cap, Alannah Cap, Jo-Beth Cap, Gavin Cap, Ebony Cap, Emma-Lee Cap, Gordy Cap, Adolph Cap, Julessa Cap, Elijah Cap, Hank Cap, Karessa Cap, Kadim Cap, Jody Cap, Drayden Cap, Demarco Cap *Finnish vigintuplets: Tatu Cap *Egyptian vigintuplets: Marik Cap, Hosni Cap, Anwar Cap, Nadia Cap, Menna Cap, Madiha Cap, Laila Cap, Eshe Cap, Sgira Cap, Beb Cap, Maibe Cap, Amen Cap, Sabah Cap, Urbi Cap, Bastet Cap, Masud Cap, Cleopatra Cap, Echidna Cap Zuberi Cap, Anubis Cap *English vigintuplets: Gardenia Cap, Fuchsia Cap, Dennis Cap, Violet Cap, Minty Cap, Aggie Cap, Jacob Cap, Beatrix Cap, Oliver Cap, Burrell Cap, Alicia Cap, William Cap, Charlie Cap, Joshua Cap *South African vigintuplets: Aaliyah Cap, Moses Cap, Botle Cap, Polo Cap, Nandi Cap *Chinese vigintuplets: Mulan Cap, Hao Cap, Ming-Hoa Cap, Li Ming Cap, Fang Cap, Kong Cap, Da-Xia Cap, Kun Cap, Jing-Wei Cap, Kang Cap, Ling Cap, Xi-Wang Cap, Mei-Lin Cap, Xiaoping Cap, Xin Cap, Zhong Cap, Yan-Yan Cap, Piao Cap, Jiao-Jie Cap, Zhu Cap *Russian vigintuplets: Kobe Cap, Anya Cap, Demetri Cap, Larisa Cap, Gawel Cap, Kilys Cap, Micro Cap, Orya Cap, Mylo Cap, Nadine Cap, Panas Cap, Ninja Cap, Vladimir Cap, Irina Cap, Pavel Cap, Jania Cap, Sashenka Cap, Laika Cap, Waclaw Cap, Yelena Cap *Icelandic vigintuplets: Anita Cap, Iris Cap, Oskar Cap *Australian vigintuplets: Cody Cap, Bindi Cap, Chameleon Cap, Rhythm Cap, Tobias Cap, Rasta Cap Future *Daughters-in-Law: #Rita Fliany (Henri's wife) #Victoria Levine (Yoshi's wife) #Carrie Sanderman (Moses' wife) *Sons-in-Law: #Corey Iconic-Todaro (Catherine's husband) #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel (Tariko's husband) #Ice Shiners (Celine's husband) #Aidan Jennings (Hiromi's husband) #Bubbles Lyrick (Nadine's husband) #Mario Kisho-Green (Yukina's husband) #T.K. Balkov (Sarah's husband) #Gavin Bones (Helen's husband) *Granddaughters: #Clara Cap (Henri and Rita's daughter) #Maria Cap (Henri and Rita's daughter) #Giselle Cap (Henri and Rita's daughter) #Greta Iconic (Catherine and Corey's adoptive daughter from Germany) #Irina Spotlow-Garbiel (Tariko and Frank's adoptive daughter from Finland) #Angela Cap (Yoshi and Victoria's daughter) #Sharyn Cap (Yoshi and Victoria's daughter) #Mariah Cap (Yoshi and Victoria's daughter) #Beatrice Shiners (Celine and Ice's daughter) #Hailey Jennings (Hiromi and Aidan's daughter) #Isolde Jennings (Hiromi and Aidan's daughter) #Jamie Balkov (Sarah and T.K.'s daughter) #Jessica Balkov (Sarah and T.K.'s daughter) #Jennifer Balkov (Sarah and T.K.'s daughter) #Julia Bones (Helen and Gavin's daughter) *Grandsons: #Gustav Iconic (Catherine and Corey's adoptive son from Germany #Jared Spotlow-Garbiel (Tariko and Frank's adoptive son from Canada) #Satoshi Spotlow-Garbiel (Tariko and Frank's adoptive son from Japan) #Randy Cap (Yoshi and Victoria's son) #Drake Shiners (Celine and Ice's son) #Derek Shiners (Celine and Ice's son) #Xavier Jennings (Hiromi and Aidan's son) #Damian Jennings (Hiromi and Aidan's son) #Timmy Lyrick (Nadine and Bubbles' son) #Jimmy Lyrick (Nadine and Bubbles' son) #Myles Cap (Moses and Carrie's son) #Corey Cap (Moses and Carrie's son) #Andrew Cap (Moses and Carrie's son) #Ajit Kisho-Green (Yukina and Mario's adoptive son from India) Relationships Matthew Cap: Her husband, they get along. Shizuka Cap Hitomi Cap Suzanne Louis Camille Wambua Mako Daisuke Sophia Jafar Marie Ha-Neul Kwan Sisya Yusake Chikayo Cap Kun-sun Lucas Saba Miriam Hugo Kasumi Cap Sohail Felix Sashenka Fraser Kenji Sowmya Shanu Chameleon Suja Aaliyah Cap Storm Freja Hao Henri Cap André Yoshi Cap Yan-yan Harry Fruda Yukina Cap Mao Cap Selma Françoise Kai Catherine Cap: her most helpful adoptive daughter Tariko Cap Shinji Noah Sakura Satoshi Toshio Chul Violet Matteo Moses Helen Ja-hoon Emma Mulan Ynès Mei-Lin Gardenia Cap Dennis: She does not like it when Dennis is being racist to her just because Marci is Italian. Hikari Cap Trivia *Her favorite dish is octopus salad. *Her favorite opera is "Paliacci" Category:People from Italy Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:People Category:Wives Category:Adoptive Mothers Category:Adoptive Parents Category:People born in 1994 Category:Parents